


I'm in love with the colour of you

by Atalto



Series: The Story of Us (Pebble's Shance Fluff Week fics) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I can't write fluff why did I agree to this, M/M, Magical Planet visit, Secret Relationship, Shance Fluff Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalto/pseuds/Atalto
Summary: The Food Goo generator runs out, so Lance and Shiro go on a somewhat relaxed mission to refill it.What they find instead is so much better~Written for Shance Fluff Week day 1: Black/Blue





	I'm in love with the colour of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello one and all!
> 
> I can't write fluff, nor can I write kisses, or properly characterise these people, so sorry for anything that's a bit wrong
> 
> Enjoy!

"Is that it, over there?"  
A pause.  
"Nope."  
After flying through dead space for what felt like hours, there was nothing worse than seeing a planet skirt the Blue Lion's radar only to discover it wasn't the moon they were looking for.  
Lance sighed heavily, collapsing back into the pilot's seat before speeding the lion up again. Behind him, Shiro was leaning over the seat reading the small screen that contained all that was known about this planet.

Which was, needless to say, not much.

Coran sent them out just over 3 vargas ago, to hunt out a reclusive planet that was the only source of some long and unnecessarily named mineral - Lance had tuned out at some point of the explanation - that was needed to power the food goo machine of all things. Apparently the Blue lion was - for some unknown reason - a necessity for getting onto the planet and retrieving the mineral, and Shiro had stepped up to be navigator, much to everyone's (except Lance's) surprise.

Lance slipped deeper down his seat, slouching as comfortably as the armour would let him. "How far away did Coran say this planet was?" He questioned, almost whining; he was never very good for flying for extended periods of time, particularly in the concentrated silence of the cockpit whilst Lance searched and Shiro compared to broken data. Somewhere above him, he heard Shiro give a laugh-like breath through his nose, and he felt a robotic hand begin to lightly card through his hair.  
"We'll find it soon, blue," Shiro's calming rumble assured him. "Be patient."  
Lance felt himself deflate, leaning into the hand that was now drawing small, calming circles on his scalp. Tilting his head down to let Shiro dance his fingers over his neckline, he shuffled back into the chair. "What would the others do if they knew about this, eh?" Lance laughed under his breath. "The fearless head of Voltron enjoys giving head massages?"

Shiro chuckled, the arm on Lance's head reverberating. "Only for you, don't forget."

Something in Lance's chest swelled a little at this. The thought that his hero was here, giving him head rubs and calling him pet names, all whilst in a secret relationship that seemed to have come straight out of a dollar store romance novel? It was almost unreal.

Something on the dashboard bleeped. Right. Mission. Food goo chemicals. Focus Lance.

As Lance sat up in the seat, the hand drew away, letting him check intricate scanners and radars that the lion supplied. "We're getting a reading from a planet in the... um..." he cocked his head to one side. "The bee-zay galaxy? Am I pronouncing that right?"  
Even without looking at the taller man stood behind him, he could hear the grin in Shiro's voice. "That's the one."

* * *

 

It turned out that Oxycaron-IX was a small moon covered in foliage on the outer reaches of the Bezay galaxy, orbiting the biggest planet of ice Lance had seen since the mermaid planet; that, in turn, was orbiting a huge star the same shade of red as Keith's armour.

"It's completely black! That's so cool!" gasped Lance as the lion began to draw close to the atmosphere. In return Shiro raised an eyebrow. "That's because the sun's red, cadet."  
"Hey, I knew that!"  
"Of course you did."  
Lance grumbled and slid the control sticks against the gravity's weak tug. "Shiro, give me one reason why I shouldn't crash this lion into the side of this planet."  
Then as an afterthought: "What's the atmosphere like?"

Shiro slid his arms around the top of the chair and glanced down at the planetary scans. "Mostly Earth-like, a little more oxygen and argon than we're used to, but we shouldn't need our helmets."

Silence held the cockpit as Lance battled with the controls.

"And don't crash the lion. I'm still on here, and you love me."

"Why do you always have to be right?"

* * *

 

The lion finally touched down on a plateau looking down on a inky black forest, sitting serenely on the cliff like she hadn't just thrown her passengers from one side of the cockpit to the other. Staggering out of the airlock, Lance leant against the blue metal. "I know I'm not the greatest pilot beautiful, but couldn't you have helped out there?" He groaned and squatted. "God, I feel like Hunk."  
Shiro, the bastard, hopped out moments later, completely unaffected and bouncing slightly in the weakened gravity. "You did the best you could there Lance, that atmosphere would be awful for anyone." He supplied, taking Lance's hand and pulling him upright. "You okay?"  
Lance grinned lopsidedly and let their still intwined hands fall to their sides. "I'll be fine, just, just give me a moment."

Having a moment for Lance to get his breath back allowed the duo to finally get a good look at their surroundings. Around them, everything was pitch black, from the grass that danced in the light breeze under their feet to the leaves on the mangrove-like trees that made up the forests. Most of the details were only really visible because of the sun high in the pastel violet sky, reflecting off the waxy textures of leaves.

Sure, the planet was pretty, but the most perfect thing about that scene for Lance was the man stood in front of him.

Shiro looked almost mesmerised by the sight, a small smile on his face that made Lance's heart do silly things. He looked like a child in a candy store, eyes wide and taking in everything around them. The sun cast reddish shadows on his face, highlighting a blush settling on his cheeks that Lance just wanted to kiss.

But instead, they had a mission to do. Lance squeezed Shiro's hand gently, watching as the larger man lethargically blinked and turned back to face him. "Are you okay now?" enquired Shiro, human hand coming up to hold Lance's shoulder.  
The sudden contact made Lance jump slightly, but he grinned in response. "I'm fine, as always." He assured, seeing Shiro's less than convinced expression. "Should we move on?"  
Shiro smiled and nodded. "Let's go."

~~~~

* * *

~~~~

 

Holding hands on missions always helps more than you think it will be, Lance noted. Take, for example, when your partner is so invested in a tracker that he nearly walks into a tree and you manage to wrench him back just before impact. Or when you spot a giant macaw-like thing so he has to physically pull you away from it before you get sidetracked.  
It wasn't because Lance just really liked the weight of Shiro's hand in his, how his fingers seemed to slot between the robot ones perfectly, and the incredible level of trust it implied. No way.

* * *

 

The path they had been following ended at the foot of the largest tree Lance had seen yet, with a canopy that could easily cover the blue lion and silver bark that was barely visible in the darkness of the tree's shadow. It didn't help that the sun had slinked below the horizon a while ago, and they were relying on the weak armour torches and reflected light from the ice planet that hung in the sky.  
"Well, this is it." Shiro admitted wearily. Lance could relate, they'd been walking for sometime now, and it turned out that the alien macaws had beaks full of incredibly pointed teeth and flew incredibly fast.  
Lance walked up to the trunk, pulling Shiro behind him. "What do we do now? Cut it down? Harvest the leaves? Get a sap tap?"  
"Maybe you've gotta' ask for it." Shiro smirked slightly at the groan Lance gave.  
"Takashi, you're not helpful."  
"I would say I'm sorry kitten, but I'm really not."

Lance groaned again, but more affectionate than annoyed. He gently lay his free palm on the base of the tree. "Come on nature, what have you got for us?"

It was as if someone had flicked on a light switch.

Within seconds of Lance touching the tree, streaks of blue shot up the trunk in straight lines until they disappeared into the midnight canopy. Shiro called out and pulled Lance back on instinct, one arm protectively thrown against his chest armour and the Galra arm glowing purple whilst Lance materialised his Bayard. They stood in a shocked silence as the light lit up the foliage, blue lines now shooting down the branches and neon dots appearing on the leaves. The whole clearing was now lit up with a striking cyan light, illuminating the pairs faces as they watched with awe.

The initial blaze of bright light eventually died down, leaving a soft aqua glow in its wake that contrasted the black of the plant life. The shock was beginning to wear off now, Shiro lessening his death grip on Lance's shoulder and his Galra hand falling to his side. He was now smiling softly as Lance, the younger man still transfixed on the tree before them.

A leaf fell down beneath them, the bough dipping under the weight. On the leaf was a gelatinous blue liquid that dripped into Shiro's hand and sizzled away ticks later. There was no doubt about it, this was what they were looking for.

"Hey, Lance?" He asked gently, cupping his hand around Lance's jaw once he turned towards him. "This must be why Coran said you had to come, hmm? The Blue Paladin is the only one who could activate the tree?"  
Shiro took one final look at the thin lines of light. "You did that."  
Lance smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. "Yeah, I- I guess I did."  
"You're fantastic."  
With that, Shiro pressed his lips against Lance's, feeling the blue Paladin melt against his chest. His Galra hand slid over Lance's cheek as Lance finally tilted his head into the kiss.

It was beautiful, slow and languid, faces tilting into each other's perfectly. Weeks of subtle glances, awkward conversations, and hasty rendezvous in darkened alcoves of the castle had lead up to this.  
And here, lips dancing in the soft surroundings of black and blue, Lance wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's like this planet was made for us, right Blue?"  
Lance felt Shiro smile against his lips, breathless and gloriously flushed, and promptly returned the grin.  
"Dork."

They stayed like that for a while, captured in each other's embrace and making the most of not caring who saw them. Eventually the urge to breathe became too much, and the dying of the blue glow meant the canisters had to be filled soon, but they left that planet with the memory of each other. Finally.

* * *

 

The trip back was much less interesting. As they were en route to the castle, the blue lion took over on auto pilots, allowing the two Paladins time for the ensuing make-out session in the passenger bay to make sure what they just experienced was actually real. They touched down in the hanger two Vargas after they left Oxycaron-IX, and were greeted by the castle in dimmed 'night mode' and an exuberant Coran waiting for them at the hangar door.

"Bet you're exhausted after that, eh boys?" Coran joked, heaving the now full canisters out of Shiro's hands.  
Shiro and Lance shared a glance.  
"I don't know Coran, it wasn't too hard." Lance said with a smirk. "Nothing's too hard for the fearless leader of Voltron and the mighty sharpshooter!" He mimed guns with his fingers, aiming at Shiro and Coran before Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's been a long day, Coran." Shiro admitted with a tired smile.

"You Paladins should get some rest then!" Coran replied. "Off to bed with you!"

The two nodded and were about to leave when Coran coughed quietly behind them. "As a side note," he added in a hushed voice. "You two should be more careful about what you're saying and when. Anyone can tune into those comms at any time, y'know?"

Lance stopped as he realised what Coran just implied, back bolting upright and embarrassed blush creeping across his face. Next to him, Shiro looked concerned and placed a protective hand on the small of his back. "You won't tell the others, will you?"

Coran shook his head. "Of course not, your secret is safe with me." He tapped the side of his nose comedically. "Although I would advise you to tell the others soon, keeping secrets is never good for forming Voltron."

"We'll tell them soon Coran, don't worry." Shiro assured as he smiled and followed Lance down the hallway.

"Hey Kashi?"  
A hum.  
"Can I stay with you tonight?"  
"You, kitten? Of course you can."

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk Shance or VLD, talk to me at Svendidntdieforthis.tumblr.com!


End file.
